Moon madness
by Kindred01
Summary: After Peter and Malia talk she goes to see Stiles, following Daddy's orders.
1. Chapter 1

There was a slight breeze behind him, his head half way pulled through the hole of his shirt "Malia?" Stiles said as he drops his shirt onto the bed. He doesn't move from the bed and the safety of his phone, because he is shocked to even see her there in his room for a week she hasn't spoken to him or even looked at him and now here she was. He swallowed a lump in his throat because he's never forgotten that she spent most of her life as a wild animal and she could easily kill him.

"We need to talk." She said as she walked closer to him

"I know I know… I am so sorry you know, it's not that I didn't trust you or the others it's Peter we don't trust, he can get into you head and twist his bloody claw in and…" Malia stopped Stiles from speaking anymore and kissed him.

Stiles was shocked but didn't back away from her, it took a couple of minutes for his brain to catch up and he placed his hands on her waist and kissed back with some force. But when she started to dig her claws into Stiles back it made him wince as they got deeper "Malia Malia you're hurting me." Stiles winces as he pulled back to see her eyes have flickered from blue to red "T…That's can't happen?" Stiles asked, his heart was now beating fast against his rib cage as she growls and pushes Stiles into the wall and bites his shoulder.

Stiles screamed as he felt the fangs slice though his shoulder, not only did his screams wake his dad up who was downstairs sleeping on the sofa in front of the TV with a large case file but it caught the ears of Stiles best friend and Alpha who was only a block away with Kira. John ran upstairs his gun in his hand as he pushes his away into the room. He stops when he finds Stiles on the floor curled up shaking and covered in blood. He hears a growl and see Malia standing at the window her eyes flicker from red back to blue she snarls at the sheriff before he jumps though the open window and runs off just as Scott and Kira arrive at the house.

The sheriff rushes to Stiles side and pulled the shirt from the bed and places it on Stiles bite holding it there, the blood seeped through his fingers as he whispered to Stiles it was going to be okay as Scott runs into the bed room "What happen?" Scott asked as he spotted them on the floor

"I can't stop the blood!" John say, his voice shaking as he tried to stay calm he has to stay calm for Stiles sakes. Moving over to them Scott knelt in front of them and pulled the blood soaked shirt up and looked at the wound and frowned, he turned towards Kira

"Call mum and then Deaton and after you call them get Derek here, I will need his help." He tells her, she nods and leaves the room pulling out her phone, Scott looked up at the Sheriff "I can help him…"

"He's just been used as a chew toy by Malia Scott! Her eyes were red!" Scott just looked at him with wide eyes.

Later on there was a pack meeting at Deaton's vet surgery, Mellissa and Deaton a while in the room behind closed door with Stiles. "What do you mean her eyes changed from red and then back to blue?" Lydia asked

"That's what the sheriff told me." Scott said as he rubbed his face

"What the hell did Peter say to her?" Kira asked, Derek stood in the corner before he pushed himself off the wall, he walked over to them his anger bubbling under his skin

"Peter would tell her that if she wants to trust Stiles again she would have to bite him." He said coldly, Scott could feel the anger roll off him in painful waves

"But how did she turn alpha for that?" Scott asked

"There is something called Moon dust, or moonlight madness. Hunters use to use it on wolves it was meant to make they calmer but all it did was rile they up making them alphas until they bite someone, it won't kill the person they bite." Scott frowned as he looked at Derek

"How did Peter get it?" John asked from his seat on the far side of the room, he couldn't believe they are at the vets of all places.

"The vault."

Before anyone else could ask more question Mellissa and Deaton walked out, John stood up like a shot and walked over to them pushing passed the pack to get in front "Is he okay?"

"He will be find John." Mellissa smiled at him

"The bite took with is a good thing, it's just Malia bite a little too hard hence all the blood. He will need to rest for a while and then Scott will need to bite him as Malia isn't really an alpha it will cause some problems for Stiles during the next full moon." John let out a sigh, he could feel his start to beat again…Stiles is okay…


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up whimpering, his mouth felt like sand paper and his whole body hurt from head to toe "D…Da…Dad." He whispered, he heard some scrapping of chairs which hurt his ears making him turn his head away a few seconds later he felt a hot hand grasp his hand and gave it a light squeeze

"I'm here Stiles?" John said as he watched his son creak open his eyes showing a new golden brown amber at him

"Wa...ter." He groaned, John pulled a glass of water towards him using a straw to direct to his mouth helping him take the straw into his mouth.

After taking his intake of water Stiles open his eyes more and forced himself to sit up "Stiles…" John started to warn him about getting up so soon when Stiles sat up fully rubbing the back of his head

"I'm okay dad." He said wincing at the pain in his shoulder. John held out a hoody out for him with a worried smile, Stiles took the red hoody and smiled "Thank you." He said as he pulled it one "Why is everything so bright and loud?" He asked squinting

"It will take time for your body settle Stiles." Deaton said as he walked to the back room as he dimmed the lights for him. Stiles looked towards him

"She really did bite me? It wasn't dream." The Sheriff placed a hand on his son's shoulder as Stiles looked up at him "I'm sorry dad." He said quietly

"It's not your fault Stiles, I am just happy that you're okay." He tells him, Deaton walks over to them and looked at the bite on Stiles shoulder

"Your healing nicely it will be gone by morning and should be nothing but skin." He said with a smile "Tho you will be getting another bite today which will take a while to heal." Stiles looked horrified

"What why?"

"Because Malia bite you while she was under the pull of a strong drug called Moon Madness it mad by hunter to make wolves calmer…"

"Let me guess there is a side effect that makes them Alphas." Stiles asked with a frown, Deaton nodded

"Yes, Peter gave it to her. But because she isn't Alpha you need to be bitten by one to stay in control." Stiles nodded and rubs his eyes

"So Scott…"

"Yes." Deaton said to him. John looked at Stiles and saw him bite his lips

"You don't have to do this now." John told him, Stiles looked up at him and gave him a small smile

"Yeah I do, let's get this over with."

Scott walked in a few moments later with a sheepish look on his face, Deaton turned and to John and smiled at him "Come along Sheriff we will need to talk about what will happen with Stiles now." John turned his head and looked at Stiles who nodded with a small smile. Scott walked up to Stiles and stood in front of his best friend watching him closely, He then screwed his nose up "You smell." Scott said, Stiles chuckled

"You don't smell so good yourself." They looked at each other and ending up laughing. After they stopped laughing Stiles rubbed the back of his head "Soooo are we going to do this? You know make your bitch." Scott screwed his face up at Stiles bad joke

"Stiles." The Alpha groaned as he rolled his eyes "You're not going to be my bitch tho you might end up Derek's bitch." Stiles head shoot up and stared at him with wide eyes

"Whaaat really?" He as with a lop sided smiled

"I knew you liked him." A blushed bloomed on his face and turned his head away and held out his arm pulling up his hoody sleeve up

"Let get this done." He told him and he turned his head back to look at him smiled weakly, Scott nodded and held Stiles arm tightly. The teen looked at the Alpha as he held his arm firmly to make sure he couldn't jerk away when he bites down. Stiles wanted to look away but found he couldn't as his friends eyes turned red he felt the slice of the fang in his arm and hold onto him.

Stiles bite his bottom lip wincing as he watched Scott pulled his teeth out of his arm and licked the blood away "Dude you look like your tasting me!" Stile winces feel the burn of the wolf bite, Scott pulled away and smiled at him as he licked his lips

"Wolf saliva help heal the bite a bit quicker." He tells him as he watched Stiles start to sway on the table his eyes start flickering to amber then back to hot Whisky, the dark haired wolf frowned as he looked at his friend. He reached up to cup Stiles' face feeling how feverish his skin was "Stiles are you okay?"

"M…My arm itches." He whispers before he slumps forward in Scott's arms

"DEATON!"


	3. Chapter 3

Deaton rushes into the room, where he see Scott push Stiles back onto the table "What happen?" He asked as other piled into the room. John moved towards Stiles and stopped when Stiles body arched his back off the table and let out a loud roar making every one cover their ears and then he feel back onto the metal table as sweet covered his skin.

"What the hell is happening?" John asked

"I…I don't know I bite his arm." Scott said as he ran his fingers though his hair "He started to become sick and hot within moment after I clean it." Deaton looked at Scott before looking down at Stiles and pulling his eye lids up and looked into his eyes and frowned before he looked up at the group at the door,

"What's wrong?" The Sheriff asked as he moved to touch Stiles hand

"It seem the wolf bite in interacting with his Coyote bite."

"And that mean?" John asked feeling panic and anger bubble under his skin as he watched his song twitch and fidget on the metal table.

"Ever heard of a Deserted wolf."

"It's a Coyote." Scott said as he looked up from Stiles

"It's a werewolf/Coyote mix."

The rest of the night was about watching Stiles as he twitched in his sleep and mumbled, John didn't leave Stiles side and neither did Mellissa who was curled up on the chair next to John resting her head on this shoulder. Scott, Kira, Lydia and Derek and new wolf Liam stood just outside the room "She part of your pack Scott." Derek pointed out

"She your cousin." Scott told him with the same glare Derek gave him

"Enough." Lydia said pinching the bridge of her nose "We need to find her and this Moon Madness stuff before Peter decide to dose up himself or any other non- Alpha wolf." She tells them. Kira was quiet and looking a bit sheepish

"Kira?" Scott looked at her and bite her lip

"Stiles was a fox but now is a Coyote and a wolf, he's going to be mixed up."

"Why would he be mixed up he's no longer a fox right?" Liam asked, they looked at him "I took the cliff notes." He said rubbed his the back of his head

"He's right he's no longer a fox?" Lydia asked

"He still smell like a fox tho." She points out "He will always be a little fox…ish?" She winced

"No Stiles always been like that and smelt like that." Scott mumbled, as he looked around to see Stiles curled up on his side sleeping. Kira frowned at him wondering how can someone always smell like a fox but never was a fox.

The sun light shone through the window filling the room up in the warm water. Everyone was asleep when Stiles started to wake up, he groaned and rubbed his face in pain from the head ache, again his body ached like his bones were pulled away from his muscles and his muscles pulled away from his skin before being slapped together "Stiles." Came Deaton's voice, turning his head he looked towards the vet and tilts his head

"You smell odd?"

"I smell like a vet."

"It's not nice how can Scott handle that all the time." He mumbled as the vet handed something to drink with a smile

"Here drink this, it will help." Stiles took the drink and looked down at it

"Addam's family drinks come to mind?" he said as he watched the thick liquid bubble and pop at him

"Just drink Stiles." Deaton told him. Stiles brought the drink up to his lips "It's best to down it." Stiles eyes flickered towards him and then he closed his eyes and down it one.

"AHHHHHH! GOD THAT IS OH GOD WHAT IS THAT! AHHHA!" Stiles yelled waking every one up

"Stiles." John jumped up and walked over to him and held him

"What was in that?" Stiles whimpered into his Dad's shoulder

"It's a powerful cocktail to help you mix bite to calm down." Deaton Said, Stiles frowned at him and onto his dad tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of days later and Stiles still get use to the bite, he felt like he was itching under his skin and the bite won't heal right it burns and aches. His dad was out at work looking for Peter so he can kick his backside. Stiles sat at his computer table bouncing his leg up and down on the floor …Must find the wolf… Stiles thought or rather Stiles' Deserted wolf told him

"Which wolf?" Stiles said as if he was talking to someone in the room

…The wolf who's lost his alpha eyes…Stiles lifted his head up from the laptop screen

"You mean Derek?"

…Who else, we need the wolf… Stiles stood up and turned off the lap top and walked to window and climbed out …find him…

Derek was reading about Deserted wolf when he saw Stiles walk through the doors. He looked into Stiles eyes and saw they were amber honey brown, he looked at Derek and gave him a snarl before he ran at him. Derek stood up and grabbed the teen in his arms and pushed him to ground "Stiles!" Derek growled as the newly turn Coyote tried to rip Derek's clothes off him

"Need!" Stiles growled letting his fangs nip "Need you." He purred as he got Derek's shirt off him

"Stiles snap out of this!" Derek growled as he tried not to rip the teen's clothes off him "You're feverish!"

"NO NEED YOU!" Stiles yelled as he nipped more of Derek's shoulder

The older wolf grabbed Stiles and pulled him up to his feet and dragged him up to the bath room. Stiles snarled as he was pushed into the shower Derek stood there holding the front of Stiles shirt as he turning the cold tap on water. The moment the cold water hit Stiles skin the teen stood there looking shocked as he dropped his arms and stopped trying to fight Derek "D…Derek?" He whimpered, he blinked his eyes at the older wolf who frowned when Stiles eyes didn't change back from the honey amber it seemed to have blended itself into his natural eye colour.

The cold water was turned off and Derek pulled the soaking wet teen out of the bath room and stood on the bath matt "I…I'm sorry." He whispered as his teeth chatter from the cold, the wolf pulled a large towel around Stiles and started to rub the slightly scratchy fabric over his arms

"It's okay, it happens your Coyote seem to like me." He said

"I like you." Stiles muttered as he looked down at the ground as he started to shake "Even before the stupid bite."

"I know." Derek mumbled back with a smiled. He could see Stiles eyes start to fill with tears he cupped Stiles cheeks and made him look at him "Undress." Derek said, the teen looked at him with wide eyes

"W…What?" Stiles asked looking into the large wolf

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed." Stiles didn't need to be told twice he pulled his wet clothes off and threw them onto his floor before running to the bed. Derek chuckled as he walked over to the bed pulling the rest of his clothes off and joined the teen on the bed.

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes his heart hammering against his rib cage, Derek let his eyes move from Stiles face down to his slender neck where he could see the wound trying to heal, he moved his eyes over Stiles shoulders down his chest Derek licked his lips when he see his figure that he half hides behind his clothes. "Derek." Stiles called to him when he see the wolf look at him like he was dinner…you are dinner… the Deserted wolf whispered to Stiles mind the comment made him blush

"Your wolf is talking to you?"

"Yes, he likes to talk." Stiles said as Derek stalked over to him and stood above him, the older wolf smiled at him as he touched Stiles cheeks

"I bet. Do you know what my wolf tells me?" Derek asked him, Stiles shook his head

"Mate, knot, breed." The wolf said as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips making Stiles moan into his mouth.

Derek climbed in top of Stiles and started to mouthing down Stiles neck "D…Derek." Stiles moaned as he felt the wolf licked down to the teen's chest and nipped at his nibbles making the teen arched his back moaning as the tongue flick over his nipple. Stiles rocked his hips up moaning even louder when he feel the large wolf above him hard cock touch his "Pleas please just take me." He begged as he felt his claws lengthen and raked it down Derek's back. The wolf pulled up and looked down at him and smiled at him as he grabbed Stiles hands and pulled them over his head. Stiles let out a low growl as he let his wolf slip out, Derek smiled as he change into his wolf and grabbed Stiles hips and pulled him closer before flipping him over onto his stomach …mate, knot, breed… was all Derek's wolf would say to him as he push his thick length into Stiles.

The new turned lycan howled as he felt the member open him up letting the wolf inside of him, Derek let his wolf take over as he started to pounded into Stiles his hands gripping the thin hips letting his claws bury themselves into Stiles skin making rivers of red down the teen's thighs. Not holding himself up Stiles lays on the side of his face as his claws tare into the bed sheets as he moaned and cries out, while Derek battered his sweet spot until the point that Stiles is seeing nothing but white light.

Pleasurer bubbles in his gut as feverish heat burns his skin. Derek growls as he leans down and bites into the back of Stiles' neck holding him in place as his knots started to bloom inside of teen. Moans and cries become despite as the knot grows locking the two together it doesn't take long for Stiles to cum crying out howling again as he feels the knot explode inside of him filling him with Derek seed. Stiles whines as his mind blacks out and he feel's himself turn back to normal he could feel Derek's teeth in his neck and the knot that is still pumping cum into him making him groan as his stomach started to feel full.

Derek's hands moved from Stiles' hips to his stomach and started rubbing his hands all over the plump belly, pulling his teeth out of Stiles neck he licked the marks before he nuzzled into the teen's shoulders "Mine." Derek said as he moved his hands over Stiles' stomach making the teen groan as he said

"Yours." With a horsed voice.

Hours later while Stiles lay curled up a sleep, Derek slide out of the bed covers and made sure the teen was covered as he pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms. He them picked up Stiles soaking wet clothes and carried them to the washing machine and put them in before going to the kitchen getting a drink of orange juice. He was covered in bites and scratches from Stiles and Derek is pretty sure he left his mark as well he smirked to himself as he thought about the teen curl up in his bed.

The door to the loft was slide open, Derek walked out the kitchen and looked at the young woman walking in "Where is he!" She growled at him, Derek frowned at Malia as she growled at him

"He's a sleep." Derek told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back "No you will not go near here him!" Derek snarled, Malia snarled at him and went to claw at his arms

"He is mine!" She yells

"No he's mine you have never had a claim on him." He snarled again as pushed her away "You attacked him Malia you not in anyone's good books, the Sheriff is looking for you!" The young girl stood there looking at Derek her mind seem to weighing things up

"Peter said I would be able to trust him."

"Yeah. Well how about Stiles will be able to trust you? He didn't want the bite well respect that a part from Peter." He told her, Malia looked down at the floor feeling uncomfortable

"Peter said…"

"Peter lies! He only say or do anything that benefits him! You not only hurt a pack member but the alphas right hand and my mate." He told her, her eyes flashes at him when he sat mate

"No…"

"Malia be very careful with what you say, Stiles is my mate and I will not let you or Peter hurt him." The coyote whined at him before running off out the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up seeing the light come through the window, he groaned as tried to batter the light way with his hand before giving up the ghost and sat up looking around the bed room, he frowned for a moment trying to remember where he was and why he felt like he was battered by a wolf hulk. Then it clicked …Ooooh I had sex with Derek… he thought. He looked down at the wolf god laying on his back next to him. Stiles looked from there the blanket lay over Derek's hip and up the muscular body licking his lip as he see the bite on Derek chest. It was scared meaning it healed but it was a mating bite …mine… he thought as he moved his eyes up to Derek's face.

"Oooh." Stiles said seeing the flash of the blue eyes looking at him, Derek smiled at him before grabbing Stiles and pulling him back down onto the bed making him squeak as the wolf warped his arms around him nuzzling his neck, pressing his hard member into his back as he licked the bite on Stiles shoulders "Derek." He whispered

"Ummm mine." He growled softly into the silkily skin, Stiles let out a moan as he pushed back into Derek's member

"Yours." Stiles whispered feeling oddly calm.

Malia stormed into Peter's hide out and screamed at him before trying to attacked Peter, he grabbed her arms to stop her from hurting herself but mainly him. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID IT WOULD BE BETTER IF HE WAS LIKE ME! I COULD TRUST HIM NOW HE DOESN'T TRUST ME!" She yelled at him. Peter sighed as he watched her try to claw his face off

"MALIA!" He snarled as he pushed her to the floor, she looked back at him and snarled baring her fangs at him "You need to control yourself! It takes time, Stiles didn't want the bite he will soon be back with you." He told her

"Scott bit him and Derek had mated with him!" Peter stilled for a moment and frowned

"They work quickly." He muttered as he walked around where they were hiding

"He was mine and you're lied to me!" She snarled again

"Malia sweet heart this isn't the end of the world darling we will find a way to get Stiles back to you." She frowned and stood up and looked at him

"He is mated to Derek, how the hell is that coming back to me!"

"I never said I would be him back fully for you." She frowned and snarled at him again

"They are right about you… you are only to look after self." Peter just shrugged and walked off.

Stiles turned up at School wearing Derek's leather jacket, Scott wrinkled his nose at him as they walked in together. "Dude you reek." Scott said as they walked to their lockers "Of Derek."

"Of course I do, I spent all of last night being…"

"Stop… I don't want to know." Scott pleaded with him putting hand over Stiles mouth only to have the Deserted wolf to lick Scott's hand "Eweeee Dude not cool and I know what you and Derek did." He winced as he open his locker to put his bag and books inside.

"Do you think he could really breed me?" Stiles asked Scott, who looked like Stiles was talking alien, his eyes widen

"Dude I don't want to know… and you're male." Scott added as he closed his locker, Stiles pulled a book out and looked at Scott

"Don't you read anything I gave you some male wolves can become pregnant." Scott looked at him as if he was an alien

"You're not joking are you?"

"Nope." He grins as he closes his locker and walked away

"Stiles…"

Later on

Stiles was the last coming off the Lacrosse pitch when someone grabbed his arm, he felt his skin crawl as he spun around snarled at Peter. Stiles brought his clawed hand toward the bastard's smug face. "Ttutut Stiles you will need to be more careful." He chuckled as he caught Stiles wrist and held him in that pose looking at him before sniffing his neck "Sooo she was right you have become my nephew's bitch." She chuckled

"Peter get off me, I promised Derek that I…"

"That you wouldn't hurt me? How touching." Peter smiled

"No, that I would leave you to him." He told him as he pulled his hand out of Peter's hands. The wolf just smirked at him before he see Scott walking back over

"Stiles." Scott called to him, the teen turned his head to look at Scott before walking way

"Stay away from me Peter you've done a enough damage."


	6. Chapter 6

At school Stiles was at his locker alone when felt someone stood behind him, he turned around and looked at the girl standing in front of him, her was looking anywhere but Stiles eyes but she was standing there trying to get her mouth to move to talk to him, Stiles went put her out of her misery "Hey." He said, she jerked at his voice and looked at him for a moment before looking back down at her feet

"Hey." She said softly shifting from one foot to another while looking out people

"No one is coming Malia." He said softly

"I'm sorry Stiles, I don't want you to hate me." She said, now looking at him in the eyes

"I know and I don't hate you, I'm just mad that you took my choice away and I'm mad that Peter got to you." She nodded at him and rubbed her arms "Things are different now."

"I know… I went to the loft and and I could smell you everywhere."

"I'm normally everywhere there." Stiles said, trying to make a little joke because he knew what she smelt

"You know what I mean Stiles, you and Derek… I knew you liked him but I didn't know it went deep like that." She mumbled, Stiles blushed and reached out to take her hand

"I've liked him for a while buuuut since being bit…"

"It's okay Stiles it just hurts, because I thought you were mine." She smiled weakly at him

"Malia you are a beautiful, smart and eccentric woman who will find your mate and have lots and lots of…"

"If you say pups I will bite you again." She said, Stiles smiled at her as he watches her pill out his hoodie to hand it to him

"No keep it, I know you like it."

"I do." She smiled softly "Thank you Stiles forgiving me." He whispered, he moved and warped his arms around her pulling Malia into a hug before pulling away

"Of course I forgive you."

Later on Stiles walked into Derek's loft calling out for the wolf, he felt itchy and need to be calmed by the sour wolf. Derek walked down the stair case smiling at him before he frowned "You smell like Malia." He said

"She came to say sorry to me." He smiled offering his neck to him, Derek nosed along hid neck before pulled Stiles towards the sofa and pushed him down

"You reek of her." He growled

"Sorry." Stiles mumbled, she just wanted to know if I forgive her." Derek moved his head and started to nose at Stiles stomach pulling his shirt up to his chest kissing his the pale skin

"And you did." It wasn't a question

"It's Peter's fault he got into her head, she shouldn't be blamed." Stiles said softly, Derek looked up at him before kissing his belly button and moving up Stiles body to look at him in the eyes

"Stiles, the girl let Peter get to her, she still needs to be punished not as much as him." He told him as he pressed his body weight down against him.

Stiles purred as he let Derek nuzzle him, the wolf was moving his hands under Stiles shirt "Don't go too hard on her." He whispered to Derek as the pulled the teen's jeans down his bum cheeks and pulled Stiles legs up and over his shoulders and pulled his own jeans down as he letting his stuck member bounce out. Derek rubbed his dick over Stiles exposed bum cheeks letting out a soft growl

"You're already wet for me." Derek growled into Stiles neck as he started to push the head of his dick into the slick entrance. Getting a moan from the teen as the rest of the member slide in of him

"F….fuck Derek!" Stiles gasped as he fisted the sofa as he felt the large member throbbing inside of him.

Derek growled as he started to rock his hips into the teen holding him in place as he held his legs over his left shoulder while he pounded into his mate hard getting a screams out of the teen. Derek growled as he buried his face into Stiles neck sucking and nipping at the teen skin. After a few minutes Derek pulled his mates' jeans off and threw throwing them somewhere as he parted Stiles legs a part and started to move father thrust into him quickly bashing his the sweet bundle of nerves that sent his mate in to a frenzy.

Stiles changed and started to claw at Derek's arms making Derek changed as well, in a deep growl from Stiles he pushed Derek making them both fall off the sofa and onto floor and carry on screwing each other like they were in heat. Stiles let out a roar as he felt Derek's Knot explode inside of him sending him into his own climax. They froze panting covered in blood and cum as they laid against the hard wood floor, Stiles swallowed his sand paper mouth before speaking "Is that…?"

"Umm yep." Derek said looking down at Stiles stomach watching it bloat a bit

"Will it stop…"

"Not any time soon."

"Oh." Stiles said as he looked up at Derek's face who was blushing "So what is the general rule 10 to 30 mins before it dies down?" Derek scooped his hands under Stiles body and pulled him up making the teen wince

"Something like that."

"Awsome." Stiles mumbled as he buried his face into his neck.


End file.
